The Start of Something New
by Nintendo x Freak
Summary: Link and Tetra have known eachother for years. Tetra finds out that she actually likes him, and wants to tell him soon. But they face a new adventure, and get closer. R&R please! NO FLAMING.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! It's me and my stupid stories again. Only this time it's TetraxLink. I don't have Wind Waker, but I love the pairing and decided to try it out. It's rated T for TEEN because of later chapters. Also, I will have fluff! Yay! Don't yell at me if it sucks, though. NO FLAMING. Please. Just tell me what I need to work on. Anywhooo... Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: No, unfortinatly, I do not own LoZ. If I did, I would make some MAJOR smoochies and pairings in the game.. wow. This comming from a guy. I'm pathetic.. D:

_ON WITH THE STORY!!  
__  
Chapter one:****_

It was thundering as Link woke up, his hair frizzing all over. He sighed, combed his hair, and put his hat back on. He heard thunder rumble in the distance, while rain poured over the ship. He changed clothes, and walked out the door, ready to 'serve' Tetra, like always. "Why I even came with her and stayed is beyond me." he mumbled to him self as he stretched his arms. He could hear yelling in the distance. "Tetra.." he said as he walked out the door and into the pouring rain. A few seconds and he was soaked, but this didn't stop a pirate.

"Link!" Tetra said and ran to him. Link froze.

"Shit..what did I do now..?" he mumbled, and turned to his caption. "Yes, Tetra?" he said, and saluted. Tetra smiled and directed him to the dining room. 

"Eat. You'll need some energy today." she said and walked away. Link smiled and did what he was told, and chowed down. He ate most of the things on the table, leaving crumbs for others. He smiled.

"That was good.." he smiled. He pushed in his chair and walked back outside, where the rain was letting up. He found Tetra sitting on the front of the ship, and walked up to her. "What am I going to do today?" he asked, yawning and sitting next to her.

"We are going to go back to Windfall. We need supplies. When we get there, we are going to get our supplies. You can get reaccuainted with your family later." Link smiled and hugged her, almost knocking her off the ship. 

"Thanks, Tetra! I havn't seen my family in about a year and a half!" he smiled, and ran off to his room, leaving Tetra alone. Tetra blushed, and watched him as he ran off. She started to think perverted thoughts, and shook her head and bit herself. _"What the fuck am I thinking? He's just a kid, even though he is the same age as I am.. What is this feeling..?" _She thought to herself, and went back to her quarters as well.

A little while later, the steering guy ( I don't know his name.. ) yelled, "Land aho!" Link walked out of his room, and waited for Tetra near her room. Once she got out, he smiled and walked with her to the bridge from the boat to Windfall. Tetra blushed, and resisted to hold his hand. She bit herself again, and Link shot her a confused look, but shrugged and followed her, to a supplies shop. ( I don't know any, so I made one up. )

"CLOSED?!" Tetra howled, and sighed. "Fucking people! Why would they close it during the day? God!" She exclaimed and she nagged Link about it on the way back to the ship.

"Men. You will sleep here tonight. Me and Link will go look around for any more supplies shops. We won't be back until morning." she explained, and the pirated nodded. Link sighed, and nodded as well. "Lets go." she said, and they walked off, Link following her of course.

A couple hours passed, and it began to grow dark. "I can't believe no supplies shop is open." she said and her hand made a fist. Link backed away slowly, knowing she would punch the nearest person to her if she was angry.

"Don't look at me. It's not my fault that people are retards." Link retorted, and Tetra punched Link playfuly in the arm.

"Shut up. Lets find a hotel or something. I'm getting tired." she said, and then said to Link, "You lead the way. You know more about this place than I do. I'll probably wind up us getting lost."

"You wouldn't, but okay. I will." he smiled at her, and she blushed, but looked away. A few hours later, they reached a hotel and walked inside.

"A room with two beds." Link said, and put money on the table.

"I'm sorry, sir. There is only one room still open and it has only one bed."

"We'll take it." Link said, and the clerk took the money and escorted them to their room. Tetra blushed, and followed behind.

Link walked in, and looked around. It was small. Real small. Just big enough for a place to stay, and maybe a person to sleep on the floor. "I'll sleep on the floor if you want." Link offered, but Tetra shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't be fair." she said, and blushed. "You could sleep with me on the bed if you want. Besides, the floor is to hard and..ACHOO!!" she sneezed. "dusty.." she sniffed. Link laughed, and nodded. 

"Ok, capitan." He smiled, and got in. He yawned, and lay down, watching Tetra, whose face is red, crawl in and lay there as well. "Night." said Link, and fell asleep instantly, facing Tetra on his side.

Tetra blushed, and looked out into the darkness. She could tell he was asleep because his breathing became heavy. She blushed. She couldn't resist. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping.." she said to herself, and put a arm around him, and snuggled to him. Their faces were inches apart, and she fell asleep with her arm around him and her leg over his.

**Well, there you have it. Wow, Tetra is such a naughty girl. Please review! No flaming!**

I am one weird guy, and proud of it! O.o


	2. Chapter 2

**'Tis me again! Yay! Here is the second chapter!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not Own LoZ. I wish.. O.o

_Chapter two:_

It was early in the morning, birds chirping and chickens cawing. Link awoke, feeling a soft, warm thing behind him. ( He rolled over.. ) He opened his eyes and rolled over, only to see Tetra's face inches to his. "Crap.." he muttered, then tryed to get up, but he was trapped by her arm and her leg over his. He blushed deep, deep red, and sighed. He continued to blush, then thought, _What is this feeling I'm getting.. I never felt like this before.. I feel.. nervous.._ He sighed, then relaxed. Somehow, the presence of Tetra by his side snuggling up to him made him feel a warm feeling inside. 

A couple hours later, and Tetra woke up. She found her arm over her shoulder and her leg near his you-know-what. She blushed, then quickly got out of the bed and woke Link up. "Link..Link.. LINK!" she yelled, and Link sprung up.

"Y-Yes, Tetra?" he said, and jumped out. He had bags under his eyes. 

"We need to leave and find those supplies. Umm.. I hope that place is still open.." she said, blushing, and walked out the door, Link following with his sword and sheild.

The place was open, and they walked inside, getting wood, canons, potions, food, and more. Link carried everything, then walked out, letting Tetra guide his way since he couldn't see. When they reached the ship, all was quiet.

"Hmm.. It's not like the crew to sleep in.." said Tetra, and went to the quarters. Link set everything in Tetra's room, and a potion or two in his room.

Tetra knocked on everyone's door. Nothing. "What the-?" she opened everyone's door, but nobody was there. "Where could they all go..?" she asked, then Link gasped. Tetra ran to Tetra's quarters and her eyes sprung open.

Her place was a mess. Her drawr was tipped over and in pieces, her bed was turned over and cuts in the matress, her mothers picture lay on the floor, the picture buried in blood, and Link's picture was over a knife. Blood was everywhere.

"Must have been a battle." Link stated, then looked at Tetra. Tetra was now balling, and fell to her knees, and picked up the bloody picture of her mother and Link's ( The knife stabbed his head.. ow ) "Tetra.." he said, and kneeled next to her and rubbed her back. "It's ok. We'll find out who did this and beat 'em up. Link old times." Link smiled. This made Tetra smile, and she dropped everything and glomped him, crying into his Tunic. "Tetra.." he said, then hugged her back.

"Aww, how sweet. Humph. How pathetic." said a voice, and Link sprung up, and looked around, his sword already ready. "Ha. That little thing couldn't stop me. None of your crew could stop me, so how can you? Your just a kid. Paathetic." he laughed, deep and low. Link's eyes scanned the room, and out of knowhere, a hand grabbed Tetra's throught. "I'm sure you don't want your girlfriend here to die, now would you?" he laughed, and Link looked at the man who was now in daylight. He was tall, muscular, and had black hair and brown eyes. Big eyebrows.

"Let her go!" Link demanded, but he simply laughed.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, and began to choke her.

"Stop!" Link said again, and charged faster than he ever ran before, and stabbed the man in the stomich.

"Ahh!" He hissed, and dropped Tetra, who was now gasping for air. "I will get you for this. Here's a present." he laughed, and added, "if you want your GRANDMA back, and your CREW, you better come and find me. I will get you, you punk!" he said, and monsters appeared out of nowhere and Link defeted them easily, but the mysterious guy vanished.

"Tetra, are you ok?" he asked, and ran over, and looked at her. He shook her, then she caughed up some blood.

"Yeah.. I think so.." she choked, and Link held her into a embrace.

"Your safe.." link whispered. "I won't anything happen to my best friend in the world!"

_Maybe more.. _they both thaught, and everything went blurry..

**It's short, I know. Sorry! I was in a rush. Review please! Cookies for all who review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**w00t! Chapter three! Thank you all the reviewers! WARNING: the story will get...weirder from here on out. Yay!  
(I may even do a DDR match.. BWHAHAHA!!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LoZ. I will soon someday... Huzzah!

_Chapter three:_

Link woke up to see Tetra facing the opposite diection from him. "Tetra..Tetra.." he said, shaking her. She didn't answer. "She must have been knocked out.." he muttered, and sighed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to **I believe this is the name..** the King of Red Lions. He gently took off his vest and lay her head on it. He smiled, then took off his hat and set it down, and put up the sail. "We're off.." he mumbled, the wind going through his silky, blond hair.

About an hour later, Tetra awakened, only to see Link and his muscular torso. She blushed as red as red could go. She got up, her throught very sore. "Hey, Link.." she said, then caughed. "Damn..it hurt's when I talk.." she whispered. Link stopped, and walked back to her and gently pushed her back down.

"Rest. You need it." he said, smiled, and went back to the sail.

_He's so.. stronge and he sure knows how to steer a boat.. Maybe I should replace Gonzo.. **Thank you Yarbo! 3**_ She snickered at that, and sighed.

_Wow.. Tetra is so hot.. Ugh! What am I thinking. She would never go out with me.. _He sighed and frowned, then he saw a land, only it was no ordinary land. Dark clouds covered it like a blanket, and thunder poking it from a distance. "Oh no.." he said, and that caught Tetra's attention.

"Shit.." she whispered, and lay back down. Link stopped, and bent down, and got a bottle. While he was bending down, Tetra blushed at his mustular torso and his smexy butt. **xD **

"Here. Drink this potion. It will help." he said, but sounded serious. Tetra nodded and took the black-ish, purple-ish substance.

"Ew." she said, but held her nose and chugged it. She gaged, but nothing came up. Her eyes watered, and bent down out of the ship and drank until she coughed up water. "That stuff is so fucking nasty!" she said, then smiled. "I can talk! Beat that, jackass!" she yelled, referring to the guy who choked her. Link laughed at this, and landed. Once he landed, Tetra stumbled and landed on Link, who was pinned by her. He blushed, but Tetra grinned. She quickly pecked him on the lips, then got up, and started running. "Lets go, slow poke!" she teased. Link was left there, his eyes widened, blushing like there was no tomorrow. He smiled, and quickly chased her, and quickly caught up to her.

They reached a town similar to.. Windfall! It looked EXACTLY like Windfall! Only more depressing. And there were Zombies. Lots and lots of Zombies. "I Love zombies." Link smiled, and drew his sword. Tetra grabbed her dagger, and together they faught off about a dozen of them. 

Once they were done, Tetra found something that came out of the last one. "Hey, Link. A note." she said, and threw it to him, hwo caught it and read it. "Says in order to get to the castle, we must find three temples. One lies deep in the ocean in a hole, one in a cave, and the other where you would never expect.." he said, and looked at Tetra. "Look's like we have another adventure." he said, and put the letter in his hat and walked beside Tetra, heading back to the ocean.

**It's me again. It's sort of short, but oh well. There will be more fluff soon..and maybe something else! Heh.. Oh well. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yippe! It's me again! I noticed in my earlie rchapters alot of things didn't make sence. I am really sorry about that, and will try not to make the same mistake in the future. Anyway, There's a surprise that I said that might happen in this chapter! Fluff! Yay fluff! And something else. You'll find out.. This will be pretty long! w00t!**

DISCLAIMER: If you read my earlier chapters, you would know that I do not own LoZ.

_Chapter four:_

They walked back to the ship, which was anchored from a rock. Link pulled up the anchor, and they set sail. "Where to you think the hole is?" Tetra asked, Sitting on the edge of the boat, legs crossed.

"I'm not sure. But I bet it's at the deepest part of the Ocean." he replied, putting his sword and sheild away. "That's right in the middle." he added, and sailed toward the middle of the ocean. "This is going to be a long trip..about three hours without all the crew." he stated, and Tetra nodded.

"Right." _Hmm.. I wonder.._ she thought, and jumped down, and stood near Link. "So, Link. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" she asked, smiling. Link blushed.

"No.. At Windfall, nobody really liked me. Thought I was weak, and powerless." he said, blushing and sweating.

Tetra noticed his behavior, and smiled. Then frowned. "I don't see why they think your weak. I think you're.." she leaned up to his ear. "Musculiar." she whispered, and Link jumed backwords.

"U-Um, I-I guess I have gotten stronger on my journey.." he said, fumbling with his words.

"Well, I guess they never got to know you. Like I have. We are, like, the best friends ever right?" she asked, stepping toward him. This time, Link didn't budge.

"Yeah, I guess." he said.

Tetra smiled. "Well, lets make your friendship even better." she said, and before Link could do anything, she kissed him. Not like the peck she game him earlier. She KISSED him. Passionatly. His eyes widened. His eye twitched. He wanted to pull away, but he did just the oppisote. He kissed back. Their tounges explored eachother's mouths, until they had to gasp for breath, until Tetra pinned him to the floor. She grinned. "What are you going to do now?" she asked, licking her lips.

He grinned back. "Nothing." he stated, and Tetra kissed him again, and their snogfest lasted until it was about an hour later. "Better check where we are." he said, breaking the kiss as Tetra nodded. The ship stopped suddenly, and Link returned with scuba stuff. "Lets go." he said, and threw her her own suit. Tetra ordered him to turn around, so he did. She got dressed.

"Does this make my butt look big?" she asked, and turned around to let him see her butt.

"Nope." he said, smiled, and put his on. "Lets go." he said, smiling, and he backfliped off the boat, Tetra following him with a front flip.

They soared down, until Link could not see. He put his lights on, and noticed a huge hole at the very bottom, about ten minutes later. Link ordered Tetra to follow, and she did as she was told. They swam and swam, until Link saw a light and heard people. He went to the light, and came to surface, Tetra momentarily being him. He took his suit off, as did Tetra. They walked for about thirty seconds, but then got caught off by a fat guy in a dress.

"What the fuck?!" Link said, and took a step back, trying to hold back his laughter.

But Tetra burst out laughing. "Crossdresser!" she said, pointed, and laughed again.

"Ahem." he said, and threw something at Tetra's head, but she caught it, and threw it back, missing the guy. "My name is Marioa. Shut up." he said to Link, who was chuckling, trying to keep his laughter from bursting out. "You must do a challenge. You must.. get your dance groove on!" he said, and opened the door that led to a room with Dance Dance Revolution in it. "you must challenge me, and win to pass.

"I'll take you on, chubby!" Tetra laughed, and stepped on the metal platform. Marioa picked heavy, as did Tetra. "Lets begin." he said, and it did. The song was Dream a Dream. Tetra looked at the screen dumbfounded. She tried to dance, but got lost and lost. The guy was going at it as best as he can, and he got every single one perfect, and laughed. "Your try, bub." he said to Link.

"I have to take my shirt off." he said, and did so. Tetra whistled, but he ignored that. He got on the platform, and picked his song now. It was Kick the Can on heavy.

"Crap.." Marioa mumbled, and it began. Link was winning, moving his feet as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Marioa was following very bad. "I can hardly see the arrow's, much less keep up." he said, and Link got a perfect score.

"Ha. Look's like we can go in." stated Link, and Marioa disappeared. A door appeared by the machine, and the two walked in.

"Why did you take your shirt off?" Tetra asked, handing him his shirt back.

He put it on. "Because, I sweat alot. And it gets really hot when I play DDR." he replied.

The two held hands as they walked up the corridor, and into the depths of the castle.

**Yay! It's done. Yes, weird, I know. Yay fluff! Please review!**


End file.
